


The Gardener

by FloralFinisher



Series: Rafe Adler's Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Guardian Angels, Other, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: You are secretly Rafe Adler’s guardian angel, but he only knows you as the gardener that comes each week to take care of his enormous yard.





	

You were late, fifteen minutes late only because the traffic to his estate was brutal due to a large accident on the freeway.

That didn’t stop Mr. Adler from complaining when you got there that he had guests coming over for a business meeting and he didn’t need you running the riding mower around while he listened to presentations.

“Yes Mr. Adler, I’ll be done before two and out of your way.” you state as he drones on about people being unreliable these days, and he should have to pay you less for being late.

He disappears inside the mansion, leaving you to unload your things and start with the yard first.

“Such an asshole. I really gotta help this guy so I can get my wings? Fine.” you grumble.

Ten minutes into mowing half the yard Rafe has appeared at the big window, watching you like a hawk. You happen to glance at him, and he taps on his wristwatch while giving you a partially annoyed look. You kept cruising along, finishing the yard at your own pace so it would look nice.

Trimming the bushes and a few trees was easy, and now you had flowers to replace in one of the beds. Rafe had appeared back outside again, approaching you in black khakis and a grey t-shirt.

“You taking a break already?” he asks bluntly.

You appear holding a black plastic crate with assorted flowers in temporary holders. “No, I’m replacing all the flowers you _mysteriously_ killed while _watering_ the other week.”

“Oh,” he begins. “I lied, there was a snake. I thought bug spray would work.”

“Bug spray?” you sigh, “Sir that’s a reptile, you killed the plants and I’m pretty sure the snake left because it was startled after you nuked it with that nasty stuff. By the looks of these flowers I’m sure you used the entire can.”

“At least it’s gone.”

“Yeah… I’m gonna finish up here and plant these, then I’ll be on my way. I’ll bill you at the end of the day.”

Rafe nods, telling you to be quick before he disappears back into his house. Heaving another sigh you head back to the garden to replant the flowers and leave to your next job.


End file.
